


Alex 2

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2010.  God Child Universe.





	Alex 2

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2010. God Child Universe.

Mei? What are you doing here? I thought you and Sean were… hey, what’s wrong?

Oh, Uncle Duo… I need a drink. A really stiff drink. One of your specials.

Uh… ok. Come on out to the kitchen and tell me what’s going on, I thought you guys were taking Alex to the park today?

We were, but… then everything just went to hell.

Language, Mei. You want chocolate or vanilla?

Chocolate! And make it a double! With extra caramel!

Whoa. Rough day?

The worst. I… I’m the worst mother ever!

Princess, you are not! What on earth is going on?

Alex said he hated me!

Hey, don’t cry! He said what? But… ok, hold on and let me get some tissues and why don’t you start from the beginning?

Gimme my milkshake first!

…

There’s no sprinkles…

Mei, I haven’t kept sprinkles in the house in a lot of years.

You mean… you only kept sprinkles for me? Really?

Heero is not really a sprinkles kind of guy. Now come on… tell Uncle Duo what happened.

It was awful! We were getting ready to go to the park this morning but it got chilly out last night, so I got out Alex’s jacket. Only he wouldn’t let me put it on him.

Well, he’s never been a big one for… well, clothes in general.

Tell me about it! The kid would be a nudist if we let him! But I couldn’t let him go out without a jacket on! He’s so… so… stubborn!

Wonder where he gets that…

What?

Nothing. Just, sweetie… stubborn is the definition of a two year old.

No kidding.

So what happened?

I told him if he didn’t let me put on his jacket, we weren’t going.

Oh no… an ultimatum? You never want to give ultimatums unless you’re ready to back up the threat.

Which is why we’re not at the park.

Ouch. Wouldn’t give in, huh?

No. And… and… Oh, Uncle Duo! That’s when he said he hated me!

Aw, Princess… don’t cry. He didn’t mean it. Kids say all kinds of crap when they’re mad. He’ll get over it. Where is he now?

Sean put him in time out and sent me over here.

Smart man. Listen sweetie; you are not a bad mother. A bad mother would have let him go out without his jacket. A good mother is firm. And you know what sets a good mother apart from a really great one? Follow through.

Then why do I feel like crap?

Empathy. And that’s why you’re going to be a really wonderful mother. Don’t worry about Alex… he’ll be over it by the time you get home. Kids are all about extremes. You should have heard some of the things you said to your folks when you were growing up!

Yeah? Like what?

Oh, the fit you threw when you found out you were getting a brother was epic!

Well, Lian was something of a pain in the butt when he was little. I feel fully justified.

And I’m sure Alex does too. He’ll get over it. You always…

Oh, hold on… that’s my cell phone. Hello?

…

Yeah, I’m still at Uncle Duo’s. He is? He does? Ok… I’ll be home in a few. Love you.

Tadpole over it already?

Yeah… guess we’re going to the park after all. Sean says he even apologized!

See? Told ya.

How’d you get to be so smart, Uncle Duo?

Lots and lots and lots of practice with the Princess of Stubborn.

I have no idea who you could be talking about.

Somehow, this does not surprise me…


End file.
